1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water disintegrable cleaning utensil capable of wiping and cleaning both in a dry and in a wet condition and disposable in water after being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. S62-186833 discloses an invention related to a disposable toilet cleaning brush used for cleaning a flush toilet.
The toilet cleaning brush uses paper made of short fibers being woody pulp and of a binder such as CMC. Pluralities of slits are formed on the paper. The paper is wound up into a brush. The toilet cleaning brush is fixed to the end of a handle made of paper. After a toilet bowl has been swept with the toilet cleaning brush, the toilet cleaning brush and the handle are disposed of in a flush toilet and disintegrated in water. The above application also states that wax is applied to the surface of the brush to adjust a time during which the paper is dissolved.